Babillage d'un Vampire
by Evaseawynd
Summary: Une simple promenade peut changer une vie.Complètement. Et un garçon Weasley en a fait l'expérience...


**Babillage d'un Vampire**

****

_N.d.l.A__ : Je suis désolée pour ça. Si c'est mauvais, dites-le moi. C'est juste que je viens de terminer la lecture de « Interview with a Vampire », de Anne Rice, alors vous comprenez…Dites-moi si vous voulez une suite, aussi! _

_Et si quelqu'un à du temps, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour traduire cette histoire, s.v.p! _

Je suis un vampire. 

Il ne me sert à rien de dénier ma nature, cette nature qui n'est plus humaine, qui n'est pas encore vraiment morte. 

C'est par une belle nuit d'été, une nuit au ciel sans nuage, dominé par une pleine lune étincelante qu'il m'a eu. Une nuit magnifique, où j'avais eu l'imprudence de m'aventurer dans le boisé qui longeait ma maison. 

Je n'avais que 17 ans, je n'avais pas encore vécu, pas encore terminer mes études, pas encore sorti avec une fille sérieusement. Pas encore appris à aimer. 

Un lien unique et privilégié est censé unir le vampire nouveau-né à son maître, à son père. Celui-ci est tenu de l'initier à toutes les particularités de la vie de prédateur, aux sens qui se décuplent et aux questions, si précieuses et innocentes que se pose n'importe quel jeunot. 

Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi il m'a abandonné, pourquoi a-t-il tenté de me transformer, alors qu'il n'allait pas s'occuper de moi? 

Je n'ai jamais su qui a fait de moi ce que je suis, ni pourquoi il l'a fait. Je comprends que j'étais une bonne proie, un jeune homme à l'air naïf, innocent. Il aurait pu me tuer. À ce moment-là, j'aurais voulu mourir. 

Cela m'a pris un peu de temps, avant de réaliser ce qui m'arrivait. Dieu merci, j'ai toujours été doté d'une bonne dose de bon sens, et je savais parfaitement bien que je devais trouver un moyen d'éviter l'aube à tout prix. 

Je souhaitais mourir, mais pas de cette façon-là. Pas brûlé, en d'atroces souffrances. 

Ma mère avait une amie, de son temps à Poudlard, qui était à la fois la fille d'un vampire et celle d'une mortelle. Elle ne venait pas souvent nous visiter, préférant les sombres forêts de Transylvanie au climat humide d'Angleterre, mais je connaissais son nom, son adresse. 

Malgré ma faiblesse, le vampire m'ayant vidé de presque tout mon sang, je réussis à me traîner jusqu'au foyer, et à enclencher le réseau de Poudre de Cheminette. 

Il était trois heures du matin, et j'avais environ une heure trente avant le ciel ne commence à grisonner pour annoncer l'aube. 

Quand les flammes furent assez hautes, je dis : « Sara Nosferatu, Château Nosferatu, Transylvanie, Roumanie. »

Les voyages internationaux impliquaient une plus longue adresse et surtout un plus grand temps de voyagement. 

Il y a toutefois une chose que je n'avais pas prévu, dans l'état où je me trouvais. Le décalage horaire. Bien sûr, il n'était pas vraiment important entre l'Angleterre et la Roumanie, mais assez important pour que le soleil se soit déjà levé. 

J'arrivai dans une pièce sombre, lugubre même, et j'en fus reconnaissant. J'étais décidé à ne pas mourir ce jour-là. 

Un homme, d'assez grande carrure, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux brillants, se tenait au milieu de la pièce, me regardant avidement. Il prononça quelques mots, qui me semblèrent une question, dans une langue que je crus être du roumain. 

« Je ne comprends pas », lui répondis-je en anglais. 

« Qui êtes-vous? Qu'êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans ma demeure? »

Je décidai d'ignorer sa première question. 

« Je suis venu voir Madame Sara, monsieur. Je…je crois que je suis un vampire. »

« Vous croyez? »

Il éclata d'un rire retentissant qui me glaça les entrailles. Quand il cessa de rire, il hurla le nom de l'amie de ma mère, qui accourut aussitôt. 

« Qu'y a-t-il, Père? »

Ainsi, l'homme était Lord Nosferatu, vampire si célèbre, que même les Moldus le connaissait. 

« Cet enfant croit qu'il est un vampire, et il voulait de voir. Moi, je monte me coucher. »

« Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait mieux que vous vous en occupiez, s'il est question de vampirisme? », rétorqua Lady Sara. 

« Ce gamin devrait avoir un maître. Qu'il retourne le voir! » 

À cette époque, j'ignorais la signification d'un maître pour un vampire, mais je décidai de prendre une chance. 

« Il m'a abandonné, mon Seigneur. » 

Le vampire et sa fille se retournèrent vers moi. Nosferatu avait un air plutôt ébahi et étonné, tandis que Sara semblait emplit d'horreur. 

« Ton maître t'a abandonné après t'avoir transformé? Voyons, c'est absurde! », déclara-t-il. 

« Tu es le fils de Molly! », s'exclama Sara en même temps. « Père, nous devons le garder avec nous. Il doit être épuisé, et je doute qu'il ait bu quelque chose. »

« Nous attendrons la nuit prochaine pour le nourrir. Je vais aller le coucher. Toi, contacte ton amie, dis-lui que nus garderons son fils. Je le prends à ma charge. » 

Et c'est comme cela que s'est décidé tout mon avenir. Au fil des jours, des semaines et des mois, je compris que j'étais très chanceux d'avoir Lord Nosferatu comme maître, mais encore plus que sa fille soit à demi-humaine. J'étais encore très attaché à mon ancienne nature et, ne pouvant me comprendre, cela exaspérait le maître vampire. Sara le calmait. 

Il est évident que ma famille ait mal pris la chose, comme toute famille l'aurait fait. Ma mère semblait moins s'en préoccuper, mais elle avait une expérience. Les autres, non. Je me retrouvai donc sans famille. 

On m'installa dans de fort jolis appartements. Comme il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans tout le château, je n'eus pas besoin de dormir dans un cercueil. À la place, j'avais un grand lit aux draps de satin crème. On me laissa le soin de décorer ma chambre comme je l'entendais. 

Durant les années qui suivirent, j'y installai donc plusieurs cousins et fauteuils, plusieurs draperies épaisses représentant des scènes de légendes, mythes et contes du monde entier. J'y fis transporter de grandes bibliothèques de chêne massif, où maints récits (y compris ceux de chasseurs de vampires) avaient leur place, avec des dizaines de livres de contes, la collection complète d'Agatha Christie ainsi que de Conan Doyle et Tolkien, en plus des livres de Anne Rice, que je trouvais délicieusement morbides. Des chandeliers étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, fournissant une lumière chaleureuse. Un foyer, dont la tablette était garnie des photos de mon ancienne vie que Sara avait pu récupérées, complétait le tout. 

Le lendemain de mon arrivée, Lord Nosferatu, mon désormais maître, commença mon éducation. Nous étions dans la troisième semaine de juillet 1995. Les nuits romaines étaient chaudes, ce qui aurait pu inciter les gens à rester dehors tard dans la soirée, mais les habitants qui vivaient autour du domaine des Nosferatu savaient pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas se risquer au-dehors trop longtemps. Nous eûmes donc un dur travail seulement pour trouver une victime, mon maître ne voulant pas se risquer dans une maison, croyant que je serais trop maladroit. Je m'insultai un peu, quand il m'avoua cela, mais après ma première expérience, je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. 

Possédant encore la majorité de mes sens et sentiments humains, j'eus beaucoup de difficultés à attaquer une personne. Ma prise était molle, et ma victime, en se débattant, réussit à s'échapper. Nosferatu la rattrapa sans trouble, planta ses dents dans la gorge dégagée et m'offrit à boire, ce que je ne pus refuser. 

Les semaines passaient et j'apprenais. J'apprenais le danger que représentait pour nous les humains, j'apprenais les trucs me permettant de me dissimuler dans le noir, j'apprenais comment empoigner une victime, comment la séduire pour qu'elle se donne à moi, j'apprenais les cas de dernière minute, les urgences, en cas de lever du soleil ou de manque de proies. J'appris à me servir de tous mes pouvoirs et de tous mes sens, j'appris à apprécier l'art des humains avec mes yeux de vampire. 

Après plusieurs mois, une routine avait fini par s'installer chez nous. Nous nous levions vers 21 h, y compris Sara, bien qu'elle puisse supporter la lumière du jour, et nous attendions le coucher du soleil. Comme je n'aimais pas beaucoup chasser, Lord Nosferatu y allait seul et nous rapportait des jeunes femmes et jeunes hommes, selon la disponibilité et ses préférences. Nous n'avions généralement pas besoin de les tuer, à moins qu'ils ne soient vraiment trop jeunes et qu'ils ne nous avaient pas fourni assez de sang pour la nuit. Après s'être débarrassé des corps, nous buvions du vin et jouions à quelques jeux, plus souvent aux échecs ou nous lisions. La nuit du dimanche était réservée aux discussions philosophiques et aux engueulades spectaculaires que seuls les vampires peuvent produire. Le mercredi, des invités venaient. Carmelo, le fils de Nosferatu était le plus courant, mais d'importants Lords ou Dames vampires et demi vampires venaient également. La nuit de mardi servait à m'initier aux affaires du château, à savoir comment expliquer les disparitions aux paysans, comment tenir au loin les sorciers s'occupant de dragons.  Nous allions également au théâtre voir les plus belles pièces slaves du monde, avec quelques une de Shakespeare, pour satisfaire mon appétit d'anglais. 

Ces habitudes durèrent bien pendant trois ans, durant lesquels je fus somme toute heureux. Bien nourri, bien logé, avec des gens agréables, on ne pouvait rêver de mieux. Malheureusement, c'est généralement lorsque l'on est le mieux que les drames et les tragédies surviennent. 

Les dragons-sorciers (des zoologistes, vous l'aurez compris) en avaient eu assez des attaques constantes sur leurs campements et en avaient averti un Mnistère de la Magie, celui de Grande-Bretagne pour être exact. En moins de deux heures, des tonnes d'Aurors et d'employés de la division des bêtes fantastiques sillonnaient la forêt transylvanienne en quête de vampire en chasse et de loups-garous égarés. 

Ce soir-là, mon maître, ayant des choses plus importantes à régler (nous étions mardi), m'avait envoyé chassé à sa place. En jeune vampire inexpérimenté et concentré comme je l'étais, je me suis fait prendre presque immédiatement. Rien de toute ma vie ne m'avait été plus horrible que le regard haineux que me lança un sorcier cette nuit-là. C'était mon frère Charlie. 

Je fus transporté dans les sous-sols du Ministère, dans une pièce remplie des cellules contenant des créatures magiques, mais en partie humaines. C'étaient des loups-garous et des vampires. Tous les loups étaient dans leur forme humaine, mais ils étaient tous enfermés malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient plus dangereux. On me jeta dans une cellule en face d'un loup-garou, qui, à ma grande surprise, me sembla familier. 

Remus Lupin. 

« Bon retour dans le monde des sorciers, George Weasley », me dit-il, d'un ton triste.      


End file.
